bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Clark 714
Bungie.net Beginings Clark 714 joined Bungie.net May 18th, 2008. For the first couple of months, he only stayed on the Halo 3 forums, not belonging to any groups. Around June, he joined a group called The Workshop which was run by a user named DR MAD SKILLS. After being in that group and dabbling in the realm of screenshots for a bit, Clark went inactive on Bungie.net and perhaps on Xbox 360 as well. Months later, he returned to Bungie.net only to find that The Workshop had gone inactive and had been given to TriggerHappy915. Trigger quickly got most of the members to move to his highly succsessful group United We Forge. United We Forge Clark 714 joined UWF with enthusiasim. He was very active in the forums, and quickly recieved a promotion to Corporal. After winning a screenshot contest with his picture "Zombies!" he was promoted to Sergeant. Clark stayed at the rank of Sergeant for a long time, untill he befriended a Moderator at UWF named Chelavaca. With his permision, he created an obstacle course challenge. This challange was to get through Clark's obstacle course with the fastest time. Creating this contest earned Clark a much wanted promotion to Lieutenant. A couple of months later, voting was held for a new moderator. Both Clark 714 and Ensnared Cadaver were selected to be the new Major's in the group. Clark is still in United We Forge today, and is still at the rank of Major. ODST OPS After being in UWF for nearly a year, Clark decided to create his own custom content group. This group was called ODST OPS. Though now long gone, it reached 30 members before Clark decided to join it with Venom Darksides SIN, and Chelavaca's PTTCC. This merge was easy for Clark and Chela as they had small groups, but Venom had to go behind his fellow leaders back. He pm'ed all of the active members in SIN, and got them all to join the newly founded, ODST Content Alliance. OCA OCA started out with nearly 70 members. Venom, Chela, and Clark did a great job leading the group, and they were soon up to the 150 member mark. On July 21'st 2009, Clark recieved a message from Chelavaca asking to kick him from the group, then repromote him to try to bypass the character limit on the group titles. Clark thought it was a simple wish, and obliged. Seconds after repromoting Chela, Clark found himself back down to the rank Marine (the lowest rank) and within minutes. OCA was conquered. ODST Content Alliance V2 After being conquered, Clark quickly made a new group named ODST Content Alliance V2. After informing the others of what had happened, they worked together to pm all the groups active members. Within a matter of days, the group was back up to 50 members. OCA quickly began to rise in members, gaining hundreds of members over the next 6 months. OCA is now at over 450 members, and the number is still rising. Throughout OCA's existance, it has had many run ins with conquerers, due to Clark's continued conversations with Darthdizor. Darth agreed to give OCA an immunity to conquering as well as 3 other groups of Clark's choice. Clark decided to make United We Forge, Mythic Photographers, and FirstClass Photographers immune to conquering by Darthdizor and any acomplices he may have. Category:Bungie Community Category:Users